Just to be close to you
by NessylovesWho
Summary: Una boda, un chico nervioso... y Chase pensando que sería un día especial... especialmente espantoso!


**Just to be close to you**

**Autora**: NessylovesRoger

**Disclaimer:** Son de FOX no míos y no gano dinero por esto :(

**Resumen:** Una boda, un chico nervioso... y Chase pensando que sería un día especial... especialmente espantoso!!!!!

**Nota:** No me maten cuando lean el final... (va para las camxchase pairing fans, las Hameron y creo que no les va a gustar a las Huddy's fans)

**Nota 2**: Quizá los personajes me han quedado algo OOC sorry por eso

**Nota 3**: Es desde el POV de Chase

* * *

**Just to be close to you**

Hoy es un día especial, no sé ni cómo logro mantenerme en pie ante tantas emociones encontradas. Debo de ir pronto a la lavandería a recoger ése flamante traje, que compré especialmente para esta ocasión, Cameron lo había dicho, quería que todo saliera perfecto, sus planes eran muchos y no había espacio para un error.

Hace unos días, la doctora Cuddy y ella, ahora buenas amigas, habían ido a cientos de tiendas con tal de encontrar el vestido más bonito, el modelo más perfecto... ella se verá tan hermosa, igual que siempre, más que nunca..., el blanco le quedará bien.

Todo el hospital, comentaba sobre lo mismo: la boda, en los pasillos sólo se escuchaban cuchicheos acerca del tema, el doctor Wilson por su parte decía:

- _Era de esperarse, siempre lo supe_

Foreman permanecía callado, sólo se limitaba a mirarme con un aire extraño, y House..., bueno de él que puede decir...

Y vuelvo a pensar en ella, en Allison y no puedo creer que ya haya pasado tanto tiempo, desde el primer día que la vi, no recuerdo que dijo, puesto que me hallaba embelesado en lo profundo de sus ojos...

Todo este tiempo me ha gustado pensar que no fui lo suficiente obvio para que ella se percatara, sería algo demasiado vergonzoso como para admitir, transcurrieron tantos y tantos días... que de pronto ya no la veía igual, tal vez es por eso que casi nunca logro colaborar mucho en los casos de House, puesto que es difícil concentrarse teniéndola tan cerca... y tan lejos. Deberé acostumbrarme a verla desde otra perspectiva... ¡Qué se yo!, todo será distinto desde hoy.

Subo a mi auto, un tanto nervioso, (espero no chocar), voy retrasado en cuanto a mis planes, el traje debería estar listo desde horas, y yo arreglado para la ocasión, al menos eso es lo que acordé con Foreman... de pronto un beep beep... mi teléfono celular:

-Si???- contesto

-Oye muchacho, llevo esperándote horas, quedamos en vernos para llegar juntos, tu sabes...- dijo Foreman un tanto exasperado

-Disculpa, son los nervios, a uno no le suceden estas cosas diario.

-Entiendo Chase no hay problema... creo que hasta yo estoy nervioso... pero apresúrate Ok??

Apagué mi teléfono, Foreman tenía razón, ya era hora de superarlo, _demasiado tarde_... odio esa frase... _sonreír_, eso es lo mejor, incluso lo dice en las latas de soda... reír es una cosa terapéutica... Jajaja...

Recojo el traje, y ahora de vuelta a mi departamento que como todo, desde hoy no volverá a ser igual

Correr, no quiero llegar tarde, llamaría mucho la atención llegar tarde a un reunión tan importante, levantaría sospechas..., y ella no quiere eso, me veo en el espejo y me sorprendo, pues nunca me imaginé mirarme así, con ese traje, y con esa expresión, es como si no fuera yo mismo, como si fuese otra persona, pero esa es otra historia; mi cabello, luce bien; dientes súper limpios, pero aún sentía que faltaba algo... no tengo tiempo de recordarlo es mejor apresurarme.

Rumbo la iglesia, (no puedo creer que yo vaya allá), el auto parece ir más rápido de lo que yo quiero llegar, es esa parte de mi que se niega, que no se resigna a afrontar su realidad.

- _Semáforo_- que bien, nunca me había sentido tan contento de encontrar un semáforo en rojo, tiempo..., eso es justo lo que yo necesito, tiempo, y acostumbrarme yo mismo a la idea de que muchas cosas iban a cambiar, quizá no precisamente en este momento, pero sí cuando ella se limitara a decir – _Sí. _

Ahí es cuando ya no hay marcha atrás...

Mientras, de nuevo andando entre las calles estoy a punto de llegar... cielos!!, cuántos autos, desde el BMW del anestesiólogo hasta el Volvo del doctor Wilson, era de esperarse que vendría mucha gente, era de imaginarse todo aquello, tanto barullo, tantos vestidos, tanto brillo, tanta tristeza en mí, después de todo... no todos los días se te va el amor de tu vida, no todos los días se casa el brillante doctor House con la hermosa doctora Cameron, sin que alguien pueda evitarlo.

* * *

**Ya saben, amenazas de muerte, críticas, opiniones etc. dejen reviews:D**


End file.
